


Cheap Thrills

by Lokisbestgirl



Category: Jake Gyllenhaal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff because Jake is an absolute cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbestgirl/pseuds/Lokisbestgirl
Summary: You sign on to do makeup for a Netflix film, not aware that the actor you've been assigned is Jake Gyllenhaal. He's charismatic, an incredible actor, and easy on the eyes too. He's just so hard to read.





	1. Chapter 1

You were working as a makeup artist on the set of “Velvet Buzzsaw”, a new film that Netflix was producing about the effect of capitalism on art. Knowing the type of movie it was, you weren't surprised to see the Hollywood elite coming out to play to make a statement. Rene Russo left you starstruck, Zawe Ashton was an absolutely astounding artist— and John Malkovich brought his dry sense of humor along to add that little zest of comedy. You hadn't been told who you were assigned to yet, just that it was a male actor in his thirties that was playing the part of Morf Vanderwalt, an eccentric art critic. You wondered if the part had went to Zachary Quinto, since he had the type down, but you were excited either way. Whoever it was, it was the main male character of the movie and it was exciting to do someone’s makeup who would be starring in a Netflix film. It could mean great references if you did a great job. 

“Hey, are you y/n?” The male voice asked as he walked in from hair, a dark flat haircut with small bangs cut. It didn’t seem flattering to you until you saw the face attached. Holy Shit. 

“Oh, y-yeah. I’m y/n. I’m think your makeup artist for the film, its so nice to meet you, Mr. Gyllenhaal. Are you playing Morf Vanderwalt?”

“No, I’m playing Rhodora.” Jake teased and it garnered a small laugh from you. You'd probably laugh if he insulted you—he was just that mesmerizing. 

“You definitely look the part.” You teased right back and he chuckled, taking a seat in the chair. 

“It’s early, I probably look like hell.” Jake grinned and looked into the mirror, waiting for the long process of movie makeup to commence. On his phone, he was flipping through a comic book on an app. “I’m just glad I don't have to sit through hours of makeup like the guys that do those superhero movies do.” 

“You look just fine, Mr. Gyllenhaal.” You smiled warmly and started to prep his face. “Such a photogenic face.”

“You can call me Jake. You might as well since you're flirting.” Jake spoke bluntly, not looking up at his phone, causing you to blush hard. You couldn’t tell if he was being an asshole or being genuine. 

“I apologize, I just mean that in the sense that I haven't had anyone as photogenic as you in my chair yet.” You tried to explain with a nervous laugh and he laughed softly. 

“It’s fine, I promise. Thank you. This haircut makes me look fucking insane though.” Jake mentioned, looking into the mirror at it. At least he could just shave it off or grow it out after the role. He was being considered for the part of Mysterio and the directors were thinking of giving Mysterio a more heroic looking haircut than the flat look of the comics. It was all part of their master plan. He was seriously thinking about taking the role even though he usually stuck to smaller indie movies. 

You decided to stick to doing your job, not sure whether he liked small talk or not. 

“Hey.” Jake piped up as you started the foundation and touch-ups. 

“Yes sir?” You smiled politely. 

“Ooh— _sir_ , I like that. You know, I get that a lot, but coming from your lips, it’s suddenly different.” He smirked and glanced to his phone, then back up to you. “I’ve been considering a role for a bit, and these directors think I’m perfect for it, but its a bit out of the ordinary considering the movies I make. Do you think I should take it? I feel like I would be a fool not to.” 

You blushed at the first part, toying with your hair briefly as a show of nerves, and then you thought about his question for a moment. 

“So—are you asking because you think it might be like a blockbuster sellout move or because you’re not sure if you want to do something you're unfamiliar with?” You posed the question, letting him answer.

Pursing his lips, he tilted his head. 

“I mean, its something that I auditioned for a long time ago, but its been remade and I’m being considered for a different character, but I think it will be a challenge and it’ll present a fun work environment.” Jake mused. “I’m up for trying new things, I just don’t know how much it’ll change my life.” 

“You might not have as much time with your cute dog.” You teased a little, brushing his eyebrows into perfect place. 

Smirking, he met your eyes. It looked like a challenge. “How do you know about Leo?”

“Who doesn't know about Leo? Everyone is always talking about how cute you are with your dog. I don't know if you follow the internet at all. Some people have concluded that you're an alien.” You grinned as you spouted off the conspiracy.

He laughed, crinkling his nose up at that. “I wish. I know all about what they say about me. The good—and the bad.”

“What— like the fork scratching?” You mentioned and Jake gave you a playful glare as you looked around his eyes, touching up the makeup. 

“That is literally _none_ of the paparazzi’s business, actually.” 

You smiled again and nodded, giving a little shrug. 

“They’ll be hounds for you as long as they get that paycheck. Everyone would pay big bucks for Jake Gyllenhaal doing something absolutely absurd.” You chuckled and he shook his head. 

“That’s the problem. I’m seen as money—a commodity. Not a person.” He sighed softly. “That’s the life, though.” 

“You’re finished. Good luck out there today. I know you’ll be great.” You said with a warm and genuine smile.   
“Thanks, kiddo.” Jake shot you a thankful glance and you scrunched your nose. You were only ten years younger than him. Okay— yes, you were a kiddo to him, but it shouldn't make that much of a difference. Twenty seven wasn’t a child’s age. 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Gyllenhaal.” You spoke politely. 

“Jake!” He called back as he rushed down the hall.


	2. Mesmerized

In between takes, you touched up Jake’s makeup as needed, finding it hard not to stare into those huge blue eyes. You were almost certain that he was staring just to tease you at that point. You knew he was a huge tease, but you were finding yourself on the receiving end of it this time. Getting to watch him act was a privilege beyond anything you'd ever seen before. The way he made choices acting, the way he moved and spoke, the small idiosyncrasies he'd added to make the character a certain way. He was one of the most professional people you'd ever seen. The nude scene was slated for next week and you didn’t know how you would even deal with him walking around like that. 

Jake was about to leave, getting out of wardrobe and into his normal clothes. As he walked past you, you noticed he was still wearing the glasses his character had on. 

“Jake—glasses.” You reminded him and he grinned a little, taking them off. 

“I used to wear glasses all the time. I forget they're even on.” He admitted, shaking his head.

“That was great work out there today. I was mesmerized, to be honest.” You complimented and Jake smirked, searching your eyes. 

“Something tells me that I could be running around acting like a chicken and you'd be mesmerized.” He pointed out and you blushed, finding it hard to hide under his gaze. 

“Only because you would be playing the chicken so well.” You pointed out. 

“Touché.” He chuckled and glanced around, watching people scurry. 

“The character is absolutely absurd and I love it. Toned down from playing Johnny Wilcox, but there are these little moments in the script that I find myself simmering in. I love it.” Jake mused and you nodded. 

“He seems rather normal compared to the other characters, when you think about it. He’s the only one who wakes up and sees the damage done.” You replied and he narrowed his eyes slightly.

“How did you know that?” He asked curiously, mainly because the movie was on day one of shooting. 

“Don’t leave your script laying around next time, Mr. Gyllenhaal.” 

The actor let out an amused huff, looking into your eyes. 

“Do you want to grab a drink?” He asked curiously and there it was. You’d been waiting for the invitation. 

“Of course. I’d love to.” You graciously accepted, wondering where the elusive Jake Gyllenhaal goes to drink. Scolding yourself internally, you reminded yourself that he's just a person. A person with many talents. 

Following him out, you hoped you didn’t look like one of those thirsty stagehands as you got into his car. You fidgeted slightly, finding the smell of his cologne suddenly filling your senses. He was so perfect, and you wondered why he'd pick you of all people to go and get a drink with. 

“So, how long have you been doing makeup?” He inquired.

“Literally speaking, since I was in middle school. Professionally since I got out of high school.” You responded truthfully.

“Is this your first big project?” He asked and you nodded.

“Mhm. I am very grateful for the opportunity.” You gave a professional response.

“You’re very good. Someone on set complimented my makeup before you got there. Just thought I would tell you.” Jake smiled and you did too. It felt good to be appreciated. 

Pulling up to the bar, he opened the door for you, letting you out. You gave him a sweet ‘thank you’ and you walked in together, finding the bar to be a rather chill place. You were glad it wasn’t bumping like a club when you got inside.

“I like this place because it’s less of a party atmosphere. Late nights on set don't really put me in the mood for partying.” He admitted and you nodded in agreement. 

As you got to one of the circular booths, he took a seat with you, sitting rather close. 

“So what’s your poison?” He asked with a soft smirk on his lips. 

Out of all of the alcohol you'd ever tried, rum was the best in your opinion, so you found yourself scanning the menu for something fruity. Pineapple rum was the best. 

“Pineapple rum, actually. I tried the hard stuff, but that was when I was younger.” You admitted and he grinned to that, scanning your features unashamed as you talked to him. 

“No shame in a good time, y’know.” He pointed out and shrugged. 

“Maybe a _little_ shame if we have to come in tomorrow in sunglasses and take extra time to cover your hungover eyes.” You joked and he actually chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Fair point.”

You grinned and he looked over the menu. 

“How about we try something new to the both of us?” He asked with a mischievous expression, meaning he was looking for something wild.

“Alright, I’ll bite.” You grinned and tilted your head a little, wondering what he was about to ask the bartender as he hopped up and headed to the bar.

When Jake came back, he brought back two blue, purple, and black concoctions in martini glasses. 

“May I present to you, the “y/n”.” Jake grinned victoriously as he put it down in front of you. It looked really fun, sort of scary at the same time. “Don’t worry, there’s not too much in it, just enough for us to have a good time.” He assured you and you nodded, taking a sip.

Surprised by the flavor combo, you raised your eyebrows.

“Wow—how’d you come up with this?” You asked curiously.

“Well, I mainly just asked what he could do with those main colors. I wanted it to be colorful because you're an artist.” Jake smiled and you felt your cheeks heating up again. 

The fact that he remembered those things and took them into consideration made you fall for him even faster. You had to keep reminding yourself that he was an actor—way above your pay grade and above your level. He didn't want you, did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! I really like the way this fic is going! Comments, suggestions and kudos are appreciated! I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all like this, let me know! I have to pour my love for Jake out somehow! :)


End file.
